1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storage carts and, more specifically, to a cart assembly formed from two or more carts and an elastomeric connector which detachably mounts the carts to one another.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical procedures, whether complicated surgical procedures or routine office examinations, often require multiple electronic components including monitors for various vital statistics and various surgical devices. More complicated procedures, such as an ultrasound or an endoscopy, also require a black-and-white or RG13 color monitor for providing a visual readout to the attending doctor and, in some cases, to the patient.
The above-identified equipment can be used either on a single cart or on multiple carts for movement from room to room. The typical volume of required components, devices, and supplies is often too large to store on a single cart. Additionally, for the more complicated procedures requiring a visual display monitor, the equipment feeding the visual display to the monitor requires that the cart on which the equipment sits be positioned directly adjacent the doctor and patient. If the monitor and equipment are stored on a single cart, the monitor may be positioned at an awkward angle so that the monitor may not be easily or ergonomically viewed by the doctor and/or the patient. If the required components and devices are positioned on multiple carts, such as placing a monitor on a first cart so that it can be easily viewed and the equipment on a second cart so that it can be positioned adjacent the doctor and patient, it is often difficult for a single hospital or doctor's office staff member to push two or more carts to a particular location. SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a dual cart assembly which comprises a first cart having a frame defining a void and a second cart configured to nest within the void of the first cart. The first cart and the second cart are removably connected to each other at a joint when the second cart is nested within the void which permits limited articulation between the first and second carts as they are moved as a unit and selectively separated for use.
The first cart of the dual cart assembly preferably has an upper horizontal surface located above the void and a C-shaped frame which cooperates with the horizontal surface to define the void. The second cart of the dual cart assembly preferably comprises an enclosed cabinet having multiple compartments therein. The first cart of the dual cart assembly preferably has at least one first connector and the second cart has at least one second connector which are adapted to be interengaged to form at least a portion of the joint between the first cart and the second cart.
The first connector of the dual cart assembly preferably comprises a C-shaped flange having a slotted portion therein adapted to receive a second connector. The slotted portion can have a concave surface which defines a socket. The second connector of the dual cart assembly preferably comprises a body having a proximal end mounted to the second cart and a distal end adapted to be engaged with the first connector. The distal end of the second connector, wherein the bulbous portion can be engaged within the concave surface and allow limited articulation of the second connector with respect to the first connector. The second connector can also include a handle for a user to grasp while engaging and disengaging the second connector with the first connector. The second connector is preferably pivotally mounted to the second cart.
At least a portion of one of the first and second connectors preferably comprises an elastomeric material which allows limited articulation when engaged with the other of the first and second connectors between the first and second carts. At least one first connector preferably comprises four first connectors mounted at spaced intervals on the first cart. At least one second connector preferably comprises four second connectors mounted to the second cart, the second connectors being aligned with the first connectors when the second cart is nested within the void.
The first or the second cart is preferably provided with at least one guide member which facilitates alignment of the second cart with respect to the first cart when the second cart is nested within the void. The guide member preferably comprises a plurality of bumpers mounted adjacent to the first or the second connector to facilitate positioning of the second cart with respect to the first cart.
The plurality of bumpers preferably comprises a first bumper and a second bumper of different longitudinal lengths. The first bumper preferably engages a first portion of the other of the first and second carts and the second bumper preferably engages a second portion of the other of the first and second carts to facilitate alignment of the first and second carts.
The C-shaped frame of the dual cart assembly preferably includes at least one vertical member. The second cart preferably includes a rear surface. The first connector is preferably provided on the vertical member and a second connector is preferably provided on the rear surface. The first connector is preferably adapted to interengage with the second connector to permit limited articulation of the first cart with respect to the second cart.